Locos Celos
by Aandy G
Summary: Natsu. El chico más celoso. Lucy. La chica más inocente y tierna. Juvia. Las más problemática. Gajeel. El más problemático junto con Juvia. Levy. La más "madura" y con carácter. Gray. El más tranquilo y pacifista de todo el grupo. Juntos un desastre total. (NaLu, GaLe y Gruvia) Pasen y lean. Propiedad de Iriii.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... Esta historia no me pertenece** **sino a Iriii en el Foro de DPPGZ. Yo sólo la adapto a FT. Advertencia: Puede contener OoC. Sino les agrada el OoC dejar de leer esta historia. Gracias espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Comencemos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cierto chico de cabello rosa estaba apoyado en su casillero como esperando algo, cuando diviso a cierta rubia que estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero a unos metros de distancia. Era hermosa, de cabellos largos y sedosos con unos lindos ojos café. No dudo en ir a saludarla.

\- Hola!- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa acercándose.

-Hola- Sonrío- Perdona Natsu, hoy no pude mandarte mensaje para despertarte. Me había quedado sin batería.-

-No te preocupes Gray me despertó- Se rasco la nuca- Ah cierto! ¿Qué ayer no tuviste que ir a llevarle a un compañero enfermo, Luce?-Le pregunto con falsa sorpresa

-Ah si, de Dan. Estaba muy resfriado el pobre.- Cerro el casillero y camino por los pasillos junto a Natsu- Le lleve un poco de comida y algunos medicamentos, me pregunto si le habrán servido...-

El hizo una mueca pero nuevamente sonrío con frescura.

-Seguro que si, y dime ¿te quedaste mucho rato allí con él?- Pregunto el pelirosa y Lucy no evito sonreír, por lo que el se sonrojo- Idiota! No es que me importe! Para nada!- Mintió

-Así que... No te importa-Susurro con tristeza trenzando su cabello, haciendo dar un vuelco al corazón del chico.

-No es así! Te mentí! Yo realmente estaba preocupado! Es que eres mi novia y que vayas a las casa de otro chico me pone de ner..!- Se callo al ver al ver como Lucy sonreía nuevamente-Era mentira ¿verdad?-

Lucy sonrío.

-Bobo, ¿es que no confías en mi? Ya te dije que el único chico que me importa ere tu, no tienes que ponerte celoso- Tomo su mano con delicadeza y disfruto como siempre la diferencia de tamaño de estas. La suya era pequeña y delicada, mientras la de Natsu era grande y reconfortable pudiendo cubrir totalmente la de ella.

Natsu se exalto y entrelazo más sus dedos

-Por supuesto que confío en ti! Con mi vida!- Llamitas comenzaron a salir de su espalda mientras dirigía una mirada de odio hacia un grupo de chicos que pasaba por allí- Es en ellos en quien no confío-

Lucy negó con la cabeza. Su novio era un celoso total. Estaba por decirle algo pero aparecieron dos figuras vestidas de patos gigantes detrás de ellos que la espantaron, haciendo que Natsu la colocara tras de el.

-Que dem..!-

-Hola pareja!- Hizo una pose extraña abiendo sus alas

-En idioma pato es "cuac cuac"!- Dijo la otra figura moviendo sus plumas a los costados.

-¿Y ustedes quien demonios son?- Mientras era ignorado totalmente

-Lucy!- La primer figura estrello a Natsu contra la pared y la abrazo- ¿Hoy puedo ir a tu casa después de clases?-

Lucy parpadeo confundida y observo al pato que la abrazaba. Como si lo hubiera reconocido , asintió con la cabeza.

-Oye tu!- Natsu estuvo a punto de embestir al pato que abrazaba a su novia pero el otro pato puso su pie en su camino y cayo de trompa al suelo.

-Natsu!- Lucy lo miro preocupada.

-Buenos reflejos Gajeel!- Le enseño el pulgar y soltó a Lucy. La otra figura asintió enérgicamente.

Natsu adopto un aura maligna mientras se levantaba pero Lucy lo tomo por el brazo-

\- No te preocupes Natsu, son Juvia y Gajeel otra ves-

-¿Qué?!- Miro a ambos patos que se habían sacado la mascara y efectivamente eran ellos- ¿Se puede saber que mierda están haciendo enfermos? ¿Qué hacen vestidos así?-

Juvia y Gajeel sonrieron con burla y se miraron con complicidad.

-¿Oíste Gajeel? Este nos llamo enfermos-

-Si, el que amenaza a todos los chicos de su curso de que si e acercan a su novia los tortura...-

Natsu sintió como una flecha lo atravesó.

-El que se queda limpiando con ella el salón para que nadie se le acerque ...-

Y una enorme roca le cayo encima.

-El que susurra su nombre en sueños y toca su amiguito iinconscientemente-

Sintió las palabras de ambos se estrellaba contra el y explotaba finalmente miles de pedazos.

-¿Qué? Esa no me la sabía!- Se carcajeo Juvia mientras Lucy tenía un pequeño sonrojo y Natsu estaba K.O en el piso.

-Si, es algo que se muy bien porque después de todo vivimos juntos- Sonrío el azabache.

-Que ventaja! Puedes molestarlo por más tiempo, que envidia!- Hablo la peli-azul y el azabache asintió.

Natsu se levanto del suelo y los fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya cállense! ¿Ya nos van a decir porque están vestidos así o no? Sino no molesten!

-Estamos vestidos así por que estamos de incógnito- Explico Gajeel, y Juvia asintió

-¿De incógnito?- Lucy los miro confundida

-Es que el Director nos esta busca- La peli-azul se acerco para susurrar- Es que con Gajeel le hicimos una pequeña bromilla-

-No me extraña para nada- Bufo el pelirosa

-¿Qué le hicieron?- Pregunto la rubia

Gajeel pasó su brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga y levanto el pulgar en dirección a la rubia y al pelirosa. con una sonrisa.

-Lo dejamos calvo!-

-¿Calvo?-Ambos lo miraron atónitos

-Si, al principio sólo queríamos teñirle el cabello de lila pero al parecer la tintura que consiguió Gajeel estaba vencida así que mientras estaba durmiendo y le teñíamos el pelo...Bueno... Se le cayo todo e cabello- Hablo la peli-azul

Natsu los miro como si fueran idiotas.

-Aun sigo sin entender porque el traje de pollo-

-Para pasar desapercibidos, claro- Respondió el moreno

-No veo como vestirse de pollos gigantes pueda hacerlos pasar desapercibidos, idiotas!-

-Ah por cierto, ¿No han visto a Levy y a Gray?- Lo ignoro la peli-azul

-Deben de estar en la cafetería quizás- Dijo Lucy mirando hacia allí- ¿Quieren que vayamos a ver?-

-Vamos!- Grito Gajeel tomando los brazos de ambas chicas arrastrándolas hacia la cafetería y dejando a un Natsu cabreado, sólo e el pasillo.

-Cabrones- Gruño y corrió hacia ellos- Gajeel. ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para tomar el brazo de MI novia?-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLAAAAAA... Espero y les haya gustado. Les recuerdo y repito esta historia no me pertenece sino a Iriii en el Foro de DPPGZ. Yo sólo la adapto a FT.**

 **Si les a gustado. Dejen sus comentarios sobre esta hermosa historia. Tal vez sea raro ver como Juvia y Gajeel son unos "rebeldes" ya que no me acuerdo de otra palabra que los describa. Esta historia contiene NaLu principalmente pero también GaLe y Gruvia. Agradezco a Iriii por aceptar y dejarme adaptar esta historia. ARIGATOU.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...Esta historia no me pertenece sino a Iriii en el Foro de DPPGZ . Yo solo la adapto a FT. Advertencia: Puede contener OoC. Si no les agrada el OoC dejar de leer eta historia. Gracias espero y lo disfruten.**

 **.**

En la cafetería dos adolescentes se encontraban hablando mientras se servían que querían comer. Era un salón espacioso y limpio, la comida era deliciosa y todos los días servían un plato diferente, hoy era filetes con ensalada, por suerte.

-Tks, puedes creer que ayer entro en mi habitación mientras dormía intentando tomarme una foto excusándose con que no tenía ninguna foto mía durmiendo?- Exclamo irritada cierta peli-azul de ojos marrón.

-Suena algo que haría mi hermano- Asintió el azabache de ojos negros quien estaba a su lado eligiendo que comer en la cafetería. Su figura alta y atractiva le ganaba la mirada de varias chicas en el lugar, aunque parecía no importarle.

-Demonios, la próxima vez le diré a Yubaba que suelte los perros en el jardín-

-Si, creo que sería lo mejor- Concordó

-Y si ese idiota trata de volver a sacarme una foto lo matare!-Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la mesa más cercana junto a Gray.

-Levyyyyyyy-chan- Levy volteo asqueada encontrándose con Gajeel vestido de pollo, que tomaba una foto con el celular y sonreía- Tan linda como siempre Levy-chan!

Levy tiro el celular al piso y tomo a Gajeel del cuello mientras se ponía azul.

-Que demonios haces pelinegro idiota!

-Quiere hacer un altar con tus fotos- Contesto la otra peli-azul acercándose junto a Lucy- Hola McG-

Levy suspiro con fastidio y soltó al inútil de si novio, para mirar a sus amigas.

-Por favor deja de decirme McG, no cortes mi apellido, mi nombre es Levy ya lo sabes Juvia-

Ella le guiño el ojo

-Si, si perdona, ya lo tengo

Lucy le sonrió y luego al azabache

-Hola Levy, hola Gray

Juvia se acerco al azabache que estaba sentado en la mesa y se sentó sobre su regazo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso y lo abrazaba por el cuello enfrentando sus frentes.

Gajeel los miro y luego miro a Levy como diciendo ¿Porqué no somos así? Y Levy lo mando a volar con la mirada.

-¿Estas bien? No tienes buen aspecto- Pregunto

-Si, no te preocupes, los ronquidos de Gajeel no me dejaron dormir - Gray rara vez sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía era en presencia de la peli-azul- ¿El disfraz de pollo es para esconderte del Director?-

-Si

-¿Y qué es lo que hicieron esta vez?- Pregunto la pequeña peli-azul resignada.

Gajeel abrazó a Levy por detrás.

-Lo dejamos calvo.-

-¿Calvo?- La chica lo miro con horror

-Si, pero no importa amor mío, ya le crecerá. ¿Comemos algo?. Me muero de hambre- Pidió y la sentó al lado de él en la mesa.- Vamos Lucy tu también, ven-

-Si- Se acomodo al lado del azabache y la peli-azul y enfrente de Levy y Gajeel.

-¿Dónde esta Natsu? Es raro no verlo cuidándote- Hablo Levy extrañada y luego miro a su novio con fastidio- No comas mi comida, ve a pedir la tuya!-

-No lo se, estaba con nosotros hace un momento así que creo que llegara des...-

-Los encontré- Apareció Natsu mirando con odio a Juvia y Gajeel.

-Te tardaste menso- Se burlo Juvia y después miro a Gray- Iré a servirme algo.

-Puedes comer del mío- Ofreció

-No te preocupes, además tengo mucha hambre. ¡Ya vuelvo! -

-Aah, yo también- Salto Gajeel de la mesa y la siguió, mientras Natsu los miraba asqueado y se sentaba al lado se su novia.

-Ellos serían capaz de echarle veneno a la comida y envenenar a todo el colegio solo para que no haya clases...-

-Natsu. ¿Porqué traes tanta comida?- Lucy miro la enorme bandeja de comida que había traído.

-Traje para los dos, toma- Le acerco un plato de filete con ensalada y de postre frutillas con chocolate.

-Waaaaa. Mi favorito- Observo maravillada totalmente las frutillas mientras Natsu asentía satisfecho por su reacción y comenzaba a comer. Sabía muy bien que Lucy amaba las frutillas, era su adición, por eso las había comprado y lavado camino al colegio.

-¿Hoy haremos algo después de clases?- Sugirió Levy mientras ingería un pequeño pedazo de filete.

-Gray y yo no podemos, tenemos entrenamiento extra de basketball- Miro a Lucy preocupado- ¿Estará bien si no te acompaño hoy a casa?-

-Si, no te preocupes- Le aseguro- Además Levy y yo tenemos que quedarnos a limpiar el salón hoy, así que también saldremos más tarde-

-Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado- Respondió la peli-azul

-Entonces quizás si podemos volver a casa juntos- Suspiro Natsu aliviado y los demás lo vieron con una gotita en la cabeza, "que controlador" pensaron.

-¡Volvimos!- Cantaron al unisono Gajeel y Juvia, y se sentaron

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Que al parecer después de clase debo quedarme con Lucy a limpiar la clase y Natsu con los entrenamientos con Gray, así ustedes tendrán que volver por su cuenta-

Gajeel hizo una mueca.

-Entonces no volveremos a casa juntos...-

-Supongo- Respondió indiferente la chica y siguió comiendo, mientras Gajeel atónito pensó "que cruel".

-Perdona Juvia, no podre acompañarte hoy- Se disculpo del azabache

Ella le sonrió dando a entender que no pasaba nada y siguieron comiendo excepto por Gajeel que tenía una nube depresiva sobre él.

-Gajeel ¿qué te pasa?- Se preocupo Lucy

-Es que no volveré a casa con Levy- Susurro deprimido

Natsu rodó los ojos.

-Por Dios-

-Natsu- Lucy le dio un zape

Levy frunció en ceño sonrojada. ¿Porqué le tomaba tanta importancia volver a casa con ella? ¡Lo hacía todo los días! Pero por alguna razón se sintió feliz.

-Idiotaaa- le dio un zape- Solo será por hoy, ya mañana vendrás conmigo quieras o no. ¿Entendiste?-

Gajeel sonrió bobamente y asintió mientras comía el filete.

En la salida

-Al parecer seremos solo nosotros dos- Juvia miro a su amigo

El asintió

-Oye Juvia, hay una buena tienda de videojuegos en el centro comercial que quiero ver ¿me acompañas?-

-¡Pues claro hombre!- Salio disparada como un rayo- Haber quien llega primero-

-Hey, eso es trampa!- Se carcajeo el moreno tratando de alcanzarla- ¡Vuelve aquí tramposa!-

-Nunca me atraparas con vida-

Ya en la tienda

-¡Gajeel mira eso!- Señalo maravillada un juego de zombies con pistolas para disparar y un casco para entrar al videojuego mentalmente

-¡El Kreimull Prix 3000!- Exclamo de igual manera

-Si-

Luego de unas horas, una pila de gente rodeaba al juego y a los dos chicos que lo jugaban. Tenían la mejor puntuación hasta ahora y estaban en el nivel 43, todos los estaban animando aunque ellos no podían escucharlos porque estaban con los cascos que los hacia estar dentro del juego, pero si había una pantalla donde los demás podían ver como les estaba yendo.

-Gajeel ¡detrás tuyo!- Juvia apunto cerca de el y les disparo a dos zombies mutante.

-Debemos ir por el camino de la estación central, los otros están infectados- Hablo mirando los miles de muertos que había en esa zona.

-No hay de otra, vamos. Siguieron caminando cubriéndose las espladas y matando a uno que otro zombie.

Cuando se encontraban en el nivel 65 apareció el monstruo mas fuerte del juego. Medía como una árbol y en su espalda tenían tentáculos filosos, sin contar su fuerza y la rapidez que tenía. Comenzó a perseguirlos, ellos retrocedieron y dispararon, hasta que los hicieron enfadar del todo y corrió mucho más rápido para alcanzarlos, poniendo nerviosos a los otros dos, mientras la multitud los veía jugar por la pantalla.

Juvia tropezó por los nervios y la criatura estuvo apunto de lanzarse por ella pero Gajeel empezó a dispararle para atraerlo hacía el

-¡Corre estúpida, corre!- Le grito y ella obedeció, siendo seguida por el- Tu sigue, yo te cubriré-

Trataron de acelerar el paso pero se sentían agotados, Juvia cada vez que miraba atrás veía que su amigo estaba mas lejos que ella y más cerca del bicho gigante que los seguía . ¡Mierda!. Tenían que encontrar un refugio pronto si no morirían. En eso vio una estación de policía.

-Gajeel por allí. Debemos reponer balas, vamos!- Grito y el moreno asintió

Entraron a la estación y cubriendo la puerta para que la criatura no pudiera entrar, pero a los pocos segundos de cubrirla el monstruo comenzó a embestir la puerta.

-¡Mierda! No resistirá mucho, ¿qué hacemos ahora Gajee..?-Miro a su compañero y se asusto al verlo tirado en el suelo. Se agacho a su lado- ¡Gajeel!-

Se levanto y se apoyo contra la pared

-Juvia, lo siento hasta aquí llegue- La miro con una sonrisa agotada

-¿Qué dices? Nos falta poco para terminar, no puedes salir-

-Es que...- Abrió la chaqueta y le mostró la profunda herida en el pecho que le sangraba

-¡No! ¿Cuándo te...?

-Cuando corríamos de la criatura ... Me clavo uno de sus tentáculos y estoy infectado-

-No importa. Conseguiremos una cura para que sobrevivas hasta que ganemos-

-No... Ve tu, se que podrás. Además tenemos compañía- Miro detrás de ella. Ella volteo y vio a una pila de policías zombies corriendo hacía ellos y también como la criatura estaba apunto de romper la puerta por completo.- Debes irte ¡ahora! Yo los distraeré para que escapes. ¡Corre!-

Ella maldijo y abrazo al chico siendo correspondida.

-Que juro que ganare este puto nivel, lo are por ti colega-

Todos fuera del juego veían con lagrimitas la escena. La chica soltó a su amigo de una vez y corrió sin mirar atrás.

Gajeel suspiro cuando cuando los zombies y la criatura se le tiraron encima y parecía un cartelito de game over. Se saco el casco y se asusto al ver toda la multitud de gente que lo adulaban por su valentía y gran nobleza.

-¡Tu eres un hombre de verdad!

-Salvaste a esa chica, ¡eres un héroe!

-Quisiera que un chico como tu diera la vida por mi-

-Hombres como tu deberían de estar en el ejercito-

Gajeel los miro como si estuvieran trastornados ¿es que estos gamer no sabían que solo era un juego? El nunca podría ser tan bueno combatiendo contra zombies en la vida real.

-¡Gane!- El grito de su amiga interrumpió sus pensamiento. Ella se saco el casco y lo miro.- Gane Gajeel ¡Pude matarlo!-

Gajeel le sonrió y abrió sus brazos invitándola

-Bien hecho- Y se dieron un abrazo de victoria mientras todos gritaban y lloraban emocionados.- Sabía que lo harías Juvia-

Juvia se separo con una sonrisa y luego miro a la ente extrañada.

-¿Porqué hay tanta que aquí?

\- No se, me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

-La pregunta que yo me hago es ¿dónde demonios estuvieron estas malditas 5 horas ustedes dos?-

Ambos giraron al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y los miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Gray!-

-¡Levy!

-Juvia te estuve llamando desde que salí de la practica, y no me cogías el teléfono-Gray parecía de muy mal humor- Y e tu casa me dijeron que no habías llegado, creía que te había pasado algo pero no podía saberlo porque no me respondías-

-Gajeel idiota, tu también! Para que demonios tienes celular si no lo vas a usar- Levy estaba enfadada.

Ambos miraron la ventana del lugar y se dieron cuenta que era de noche, no se habían percatado de todas las horas que jugaron y habían dejado sus celulares en la mochila. Se miraron e intercambiaron miradas, asintieron.

-¿Y bien?¿ No piensan decir nada?- Exclamo la chica

Gajeel se acerco a ella y la atrajo contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

-Levy, perdona. No quería preocuparte-

-¡Moo! Pues no lo hagas idiota- Bufo ella aferrándose más a el.

-No, no lo are- Le acarició el cabello.

Juvia se posiciono delante de Gray. El tenía muy mala cara.

-Perdona, Gray-

Juvia le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y luego salto sobre el como una niña y enrosco sus piernas sobre su cintura mientras lo besaba y era correspondida por el. Se separaron y Gray suspiro derrotado.

-Que le vamos a hacer-

Cuando los cuatro iban caminando por la calle Gajeel y Juvia intercambiaron miradas, levantaron sus pulgares y susurraron victoriosos.

-Plan **"Derrotar criatura nivel 65"** completado, plan **"Ser tiernos y melosos a cambio del perdón"** completado. Conclusión: ¡Excelentes jugadores!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mil disculpas por tardar tanto. No merezco perdón. Hoy volveré diciendo que estuve en exámenes finales y fue algo cansado. Lo bueno es que ya e terminado y solo me quedan dos semanas de clases. Tratare de subir más pronto (si es que me dejan -_-). Por favor no se molesten, los compensare. LO JURO.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
